sailormoonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Genie
thumb|300px|right|Amy erhält den MerkurstabDas Genie da be kommt amy den Merkur stab und Bunny bekommt hilfe Das Genie ist die 8. Folge von Sailor Moon und die erste Folge in der eine weitere Sailor Senshi auftritt, Sailor Merkur . Handlung Königin Periglia und Jedite schmieden neue Pläne und wollen sich den Leistungsdruck des Landes zu Nutze machen. Bunny amüsiert sich über einen Manga und lacht schrill, als sie ihre Mutter ermahnt und daran erinnert, zu lernen. Als sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben setzt, träumt sie lieber davon eine Katze zu sein, doch auch Luna erinnert sie nur daran, ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen die Prinzessin zu finden und mir ihr gegen die bösen Mächte zu kämpfen. Nachts schleicht sich Luna in das Crown Game Center und startet das Sailor V Spiel, gibt ein geheimes Passwort ein und berichtet von der Lage, dass sie noch nicht voran gekommen sei bei der Suche nach der Prinzessin und Sailor Moon keine große Hilfe sei. Aber Luna empfange merkwürdige Energien von einem anderen Mädchen. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint ein Mädchen mit blauen haaren. Die nächste Szene spielt in der Schule. Die Noten wurden ausgehangen und die Stufenbeste des ganzen Landes ist Amy Mizuno . Diese wird von den Schülern beobachtet wie sie melancholisch aus dem Fenster schaut. Sie ist das Mädchen von Lunas Bild. Auf dem Heimweg sieht Bunny wie Luna Amy anspringt und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch. Luna warnt Bunny davor, dass Amy gefährlich sein könnte, doch Bunny ignoriert das und zeigt Amy die Spielhalle. Amy ist zuerst schüchtern und unsicher, doch stellt sie kurz darauf neue Rekorde auf. Amy verlässt die Spielhalle und verliert eine Diskette, die Crystal Disk, was sie erst bemerkt, als sie im Lernzentrum angekommen ist. Dort wartet am Fenster bereits ein Youma der den Schülern die Energie absaugen will. Als Bunny die Diskette zurück bringen will, wird sie von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann überrascht, der sich wundert, ob die Katze gerade geredet hat. Erschrocken vergessen sie die Disk zurück zu geben und untersuchen die Disk statt dessen, wobei sie raus finden, dass die Diskette Gehirnwäsche an den Schülern vor nimmt. Bunny benutzt den Füllfederhalter um sich in eine Ärztin zu verwandeln und überrascht die Leute im Lernzentrum. Dort angekommen verwandelt sich Ärztin-Bunny in Sailor Moon doch der Youma namens Garoben hat Amy bereits in seinen Klauen. Garoben bombadiert Sailor Moon mit phsysikalischen Fragen und schlechten Zeugnissen, auch die Schüler greifen sie an. Als der Youma Amys Energie absaugen will, leuchtet ein Symbol auf ihrer Stirn auf und Luna versteht woher die Energie kommt: Amy ist eine Sailor Senhsi und verwandelt sich mit Hilfe des Merkurstabs in Sailor Merkur Gemeinsam schaffen sie es den Youma zu besiegen, der zu Asche zerfällt Zitate Jedite: "Die Kinder dieses Landes leiden alle darunter, dass sie so viele Hausaufgaben machen müssen." Königin Periglia: "Es ist mir berichtet worden dass sich manche Mütter wie Monster aufführen, wenn es um Ihre Hausaufgaben geht und sie ständig zum Lernen anhalten." Luna:'' "Codename 0091, hier ist Luna. Das Passwort lautet Naschkatze will Reiskuchen"'' : Computer: "Der Reiskuchen im Mond ist matschig." : Luna: "Naschkatze mag matschige Reiskuchen." Amy Mizuno: "Macht der Merkurnebel, mach auf!" Sailor Merkur: "Seifenblasen fliegt!" Kategorie:Amy Mizuno Kategorie:Sailor Merkur Kategorie:Merkurstab Kategorie:Garoben Kategorie:Crytsal Disk Kategorie:Jedite Kategorie:Füllfederhalter Kategorie:Episode